


Sidelines

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gray Branch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Branch convinced himself that he could never have Poppy. Is that really the case?(This one shot is very short)
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Sidelines

How did the grumpiest troll in the village fall in love with the princess?

That have been the question that Branch, himself trying to answer.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. There are lots of times where she caught him but he just glared at her whenever she did. She can't know.

She can't know what he feel towards her.

It's just a silly crush. It'll go away eventually.

If only that happened.

He felt him staring at her again, he couldn't help but smiled a little. His heart skipped a beat. Her laughs were infectious, he could hear himself laughing along with even though he don't know why she does.

Of course he could never let her know about what he thought about her.

She'll freak out. Disgusted, even.

_Why would she like someone like him?_

He promised himself that he would always protect her. He can't have her but at least he gets to see her beautiful smile and her gorgeous laugh.

_'I'm no good for you.'_

But that was in the before.

He felt someone's hand laced around his.

"What are you thinking about, Branch?"

Dreams really do come true.


End file.
